This invention relates to electro-optic displays and color filters for use in such displays.
The term “electro-optic”, as applied to a material or a display, is used herein in its conventional meaning in the imaging art to refer to a material having first and second display states differing in at least one optical property, the material being changed from its first to its second display state by application of an electric field to the material. Although the optical property is typically color perceptible to the human eye, it may be another optical property, such as optical transmission, reflectance, or luminescence or, in the case of displays intended for machine reading, pseudo-color in the sense of a change in reflectance of electromagnetic wavelengths outside the visible range.
The terms “bistable” and “bistability” are used herein in their conventional meaning in the art to refer to displays comprising display elements having first and second display states differing in at least one optical property, and such that after any given element has been driven, by means of an addressing pulse of finite duration, to assume either its first or second display state, after the addressing pulse has terminated, that state will persist for at least several times, for example at least four times, the minimum duration of the addressing pulse required to change the state of the display element. It is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,170,670 that some particle-based electrophoretic displays capable of gray scale are stable not only in their extreme black and white states but also in their intermediate gray states, and the same is true of some other types of electro-optic displays. This type of display is properly called “multi-stable” rather than bistable, although for convenience the term “bistable” may be used herein to cover both bistable and multi-stable displays.
Several types of electro-optic displays are known. One type of electro-optic display is a rotating bichromal member type as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,808,783; 5,777,782; 5,760,761; 6,054,071 6,055,091; 6,097,531; 6,128,124; 6,137,467; and 6,147,791 (although this type of display is often referred to as a “rotating bichromal ball” display, the term “rotating bichromal member” is preferred as more accurate since in some of the patents mentioned above the rotating members are not spherical). Such a display uses a large number of small bodies (typically spherical or cylindrical) which have two or more sections with differing optical characteristics, and an internal dipole. These bodies are suspended within liquid-filled vacuoles within a matrix, the vacuoles being filled with liquid so that the bodies are free to rotate. The appearance of the display is changed by applying an electric field thereto, thus rotating the bodies to various positions and varying which of the sections of the bodies is seen through a viewing surface. This type of electro-optic medium is typically bistable.
Another type of electro-optic display uses an electrochromic medium, for example an electrochromic medium in the form of a nanochromic film comprising an electrode formed at least in part from a semi-conducting metal oxide and a plurality of dye molecules capable of reversible color change attached to the electrode; see, for example O'Regan, B., et al., Nature 1991, 353, 737; and Wood, D., Information Display, 18(3), 24 (March 2002). See also Bach, U., et al., Adv. Mater., 2002, 14(11), 845. Nanochromic films of this type are also described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,301,038; 6,870,657; and 6,950,220. This type of medium is also typically bistable.
Another type of electro-optic display is an electro-wetting display developed by Philips and described in Hayes, R. A., et al., “Video-Speed Electronic Paper Based on Electrowetting”, Nature, 425, 383-385 (2003). It is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,420,549 that such electro-wetting displays can be made bistable.
One type of electro-optic display, which has been the subject of intense research and development for a number of years, is the particle-based electrophoretic display, in which a plurality of charged particles move through a fluid under the influence of an electric field. Electrophoretic displays can have attributes of good brightness and contrast, wide viewing angles, state bistability, and low power consumption when compared with liquid crystal displays. Nevertheless, problems with the long-term image quality of these displays have prevented their widespread usage. For example, particles that make up electrophoretic displays tend to settle, resulting in inadequate service-life for these displays.
As noted above, electrophoretic media require the presence of a fluid. In most prior art electrophoretic media, this fluid is a liquid, but electrophoretic media can be produced using gaseous fluids; see, for example, Kitamura, T., et al., “Electrical toner movement for electronic paper-like display”, IDW Japan, 2001, Paper HCS1-1, and Yamaguchi, Y., et al., “Toner display using insulative particles charged triboelectrically”, IDW Japan, 2001, Paper AMD4-4). See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,321,459 and 7,236,291. Such gas-based electrophoretic media appear to be susceptible to the same types of problems due to particle settling as liquid-based electrophoretic media, when the media are used in an orientation which permits such settling, for example in a sign where the medium is disposed in a vertical plane. Indeed, particle settling appears to be a more serious problem in gas-based electrophoretic media than in liquid-based ones, since the lower viscosity of gaseous suspending fluids as compared with liquid ones allows more rapid settling of the electrophoretic particles.
Numerous patents and applications assigned to or in the names of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and E Ink Corporation describe various technologies used in encapsulated electrophoretic and other electro-optic media. Such encapsulated media comprise numerous small capsules, each of which itself comprises an internal phase containing electrophoretically-mobile particles in a fluid medium, and a capsule wall surrounding the internal phase. Typically, the capsules are themselves held within a polymeric binder to form a coherent layer positioned between two electrodes. The technologies described in the these patents and applications include:                (a) Electrophoretic particles, fluids and fluid additives; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,002,728 and 7,679,814;        (b) Capsules, binders and encapsulation processes; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,922,276 and 7,411,719;        (c) Films and sub-assemblies containing electro-optic materials; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,178 and U.S. Patent Application 2007/0109219;        (d) Backplanes, adhesive layers and other auxiliary layers and methods used in displays; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,116,318 and 7,535,624;        (e) Color formation and color adjustment; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,017,584; 6,664,944; 6,864,875; 7,075,502; 7,167,155; and 7,667,684; and U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2004/0263947; 2007/0109219; 2007/0223079; 2008/0023332; 2008/0043318; 2008/0048970; 2008/0211764; 2009/0004442; 2009/0040594; 2009/0225398; and 2009/0237776;        (f) Methods for driving displays; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,012,600 and 7,453,445;        (g) Applications of displays; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,312,784 and U.S. Patent Applications Publication No. 2006/0279527; and        (h) Non-electrophoretic displays, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,241,921; 6,950,220; and 7,420,549; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0046082.        
Many of the aforementioned patents and applications recognize that the walls surrounding the discrete microcapsules in an encapsulated electrophoretic medium could be replaced by a continuous phase, thus producing a so-called polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display, in which the electrophoretic medium comprises a plurality of discrete droplets of an electrophoretic fluid and a continuous phase of a polymeric material, and that the discrete droplets of electrophoretic fluid within such a polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display may be regarded as capsules or microcapsules even though no discrete capsule membrane is associated with each individual droplet; see for example, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,760. Accordingly, for purposes of the present application, such polymer-dispersed electrophoretic media are regarded as sub-species of encapsulated electrophoretic media.
A related type of electrophoretic display is a so-called “microcell electrophoretic display”. In a microcell electrophoretic display, the charged particles and the fluid are not encapsulated within microcapsules but instead are retained within a plurality of cavities formed within a carrier medium, typically a polymeric film. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,672,921 and 6,788,449, both assigned to Sipix Imaging, Inc. Hereinafter, the term “microcavity electrophoretic display” may be used to cover both encapsulated and microcell electrophoretic displays.
Although electrophoretic media are often opaque (since, for example, in many electrophoretic media, the particles substantially block transmission of visible light through the display) and operate in a reflective mode, many electrophoretic displays can be made to operate in a so-called “shutter mode” in which one display state is substantially opaque and one is light-transmissive. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,872,552; 6,130,774; 6,144,361; 6,172,798; 6,271,823; 6,225,971; and 6,184,856. Dielectrophoretic displays, which are similar to electrophoretic displays but rely upon variations in electric field strength, can operate in a similar mode; see U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,346. Other types of electro-optic displays may also be capable of operating in shutter mode. Electro-optic media operating in shutter mode may be useful in multi-layer structures for full color displays; in such structures, at least one layer adjacent the viewing surface of the display operates in shutter mode to expose or conceal a second layer more distant from the viewing surface.
An encapsulated electrophoretic display typically does not suffer from the clustering and settling failure mode of traditional electrophoretic devices and provides further advantages, such as the ability to print or coat the display on a wide variety of flexible and rigid substrates. (Use of the word “printing” is intended to include all forms of printing and coating, including, but without limitation: pre-metered coatings such as patch die coating, slot or extrusion coating, slide or cascade coating, curtain coating; roll coating such as knife over roll coating, forward and reverse roll coating; gravure coating; dip coating; spray coating; meniscus coating; spin coating; brush coating; air knife coating; silk screen printing processes; electrostatic printing processes; thermal printing processes; ink jet printing processes; electrophoretic deposition (See U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,715); and other similar techniques.) Thus, the resulting display can be flexible. Further, because the display medium can be printed (using a variety of methods), the display itself can be made inexpensively.
Other types of electro-optic media may also be used in the displays of the present invention.
Many types of electro-optic media are essentially monochrome, in the sense that any given medium has two extreme optical states and a range of gray levels lying between the two extreme optical states. As already indicated, the two extreme optical states need not be black and white. For example, one extreme optical state can be white and the other dark blue, so that the intermediate gray levels will be varying shades of blue, or one extreme optical state can be red and the other blue, so that the intermediate gray levels will be varying shades of purple.
There is today an increasing demand for full color displays, even for small, portable displays; for example, most displays on cellular telephones are today full color. To provide a full color display using monochrome media, it is either necessary to place a color filter array where the display can be viewed through the color filter array, or to place areas of different electro-optic media capable of displaying different colors adjacent one another.
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings includes an exemplary schematic section through a color electrophoretic display (generally designated 100) comprising a backplane 102. To this backplane 102 has been laminated an inverted front plane laminate as described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,178. The front plane laminate can be formed by coating capsules on a conductive layer (usually indium tin oxide (ITO)) formed on film 104 (e.g., a polyethylene terephthalate film) to form a monochrome electrophoretic medium layer 106 having black and white extreme optical states. In addition, an adhesive layer can be separately coated on a release sheet (not shown) and adhered to the capsule layer to form adhesive layer 108. The release sheet can be removed, and the front plane laminate can be laminated to backplane 102. A color filter array 110 having red, green and blue areas can be separately printed or otherwise formed on substrate 112 (e.g., a glass substrate). The color filter array and substrate can then be adhered to film 104, for example, by depositing adhesive layer 114 on color filter array 110 or film 106.
In the display 100, the electrophoretic layer 106 is of course not 100 percent reflective, and the saturation of the color filter elements in the array 110 must be reduced to allow enough light to pass through the array 110, reflect from the electrophoretic layer 106, and return through the array 110. However, using a color filter array does enable a single black/white electro-optic medium to provide a full color display, and it is typically easier to control the color gamut of a display by varying the colors in a color filter array than by varying the colors of electro-optic media, there being far more materials available for use in color filter arrays than in most electro-optic media.
The color filter array shown in FIG. 1 is an RGB color filter. It is known that improved contrast can be obtained from a filter if a white pixel is included, thus producing an RGBW filter. FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings includes an exemplary illustration of a display (generally designated 200) including one such filter arrangement. In FIG. 2, the electrophoretic medium layer, having extreme black and white optical states, is illustrated as layer 206. The color filter array 210 includes red 212, blue 214, green 216, and white 218 areas aligned with pixel electrodes (not shown). Inset 220 includes a top-side view of region 222 within display 200, which illustrates the layout of a red, blue, green, and white region within a pixel.
Although improvements have been achieved with RGBW color filters, it has been found that when an RGBW filter is used with an electro-optic display and the red, green and blue pixels use reasonably saturated red, green and blue colors, the white state of the display is rather poor. It has been suggested that a CMY (cyan/magenta/yellow) filter, similar to the CMY printing systems used in the color printing industry, be used in place of the RGB filter. In color printing, the cyan, magenta and yellow inks can overlap, so the resultant print can provide well saturated colors using a subtractive color mode. No such overlap is possible in a color filter used with an electro-optic display, because the cyan, magenta and yellow pixels lie alongside each other and do not overlap. It has been found that using a CMYW (cyan/magenta/yellow/white) color filter in place of an RGBW color filter improves the white state of the display but causes red, green and blue colors to look desaturated, i.e., “washed out”.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved color filter arrays in electro-optic displays, and this invention seeks to provide such improved color filter arrays, and displays containing such color filters.